Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), MediaFLO, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
Some wireless networks allow point to point bi-directional (forward and reverse links) communication between the devices on the wireless network. Such networks are referred to herein as unicast networks and may comprise, for example, 3G or WIFI networks. Some wireless networks employ transmitters that enables a unidirectional (forward link only) broadcast of data to any mobile devices capable of receiving the signal within the range of the transmitter. Such network are referred to herein as broadcast networks. One example of a wireless broadcast network is the MediaFLO broadcast network
The MediaFLO broadcast network comprises a network operation center (NOC) that receive content from one or more content providers. The NOC provides programming signals to regional FLO transmitters that in-turn transmit a FLO signal for receipt by MediaFLO enabled mobile devices. MediaFLO enabled mobile devices are equipped with antennas to receive and chipsets to decode FLO signals. The NOC is coupled with one or more unicast networks, such as a 3G or a WIFI network, to create bidirectional link with each mobile device. The unicast network may be used for a variety of functions, for example to provide the appropriate keys to individual mobile devices and to provide content policies for individual mobile devices. These keys and policies can be utilized by to restrict which portions of the broadcast data are presented to a user of the mobile device. This allows the mobile devices to subscribe for data transmitted over the MediaFLO network, such as mobile television, other video clips, audio, and/or the like, and receive the data according to the subscription. Additionally, transmitters for the broadcast network can filter broadcast data that it sends to area devices allowing regional specification of content. The ability to broadcast data to a subset of devices capable of receiving the broadcast provides multicast functions in a broadcast network.
In mobile broadcast networks like the MediaFLO network, the unicast network may be used to message the mobile devices. However, it is often more efficient to deliver messages via the broadcast network. However, not all of the capabilities associated with unicast messaging have been replicated for a broadcast environment.